Gameboy: a Key to the Past, a Gift for the Future
by Tyler11-is-the-MASTER
Summary: Sorry it doesn't belong here. This is a totally original story I made up. A 16 yearold boy finds a special Gameboy, and one night, his past changes. I made up most of the stuff in the fic, except all the systems.
1. Chapter 1 a Past Changed

**Gameboy: a Key to the Past, a Gift of the Future**

**Chapter 1: 1990**

**It was exactly one year after the original GameBoy came out, 1990. The exact release date was April 21st, 1989. 16 year-old Kevin Kavanaugh got his the day after, on his birthday. But his Gameboy was special, very special. It had the ability to change things in the real world. For example, when he first got his handheld, he was playing paperboy on his front porch. When he got a game-over, the real paperboy delivering the paper flipped over on his bike. Kevin had a knack for designing videogames, but he wasn't a computer nerd. In fact, he was one of the coolest kids in his grade. He spent today with his girlfriend Ashley, and his best friend Freddy. Freddy was just an average nice guy, with brown hair and blue eyes, and he normally just wore one of those I hate homework shirts, as well as jeans. Ashley had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She normally just wore a long sleeve shirt and pants, or a long sleeve skirt. She always wore a necklace with a small green crystal, and matching earrings. Kevin normally wore some type of green shirt and jeans. Whenever the sun was out, he always wore shades. That day they hung at the skate park, went to a normal park, went bowling, ate at a pizza place, and then hung out at Kevin's house looking at the stars. "Tomorrow's my birthday! I can't wait!" Kevin said as he looked at the big dipper. "Do you know what you want for it?" Freddy asked. "Well Fred, I have everything I ever wanted, so not really. On second thought, a car might be nice..." Kevin said. "Well, I think you'll like my gift!" said Ashley. "I can't wait. (not sarcastic) It's getting late, maybe you guys should head home." Kevin said as he stood up off of the grass. "Ok" they both said as they got up.** **Ashley kissed him on the cheek, and they went home.**

**The next morning, Kevin got up, and went downstairs. "That's funny, I wonder why my parents aren't here. They must be throwing me a surprise party or something." He thought as he went outside. As he walked to school, Ashley walked up to him and asked "Who are you? I've never seen you before." "Ha ha, that's a good one Ashley. They walked to school, and Ashley was a little confused. He walked into his classroom. "Hello, are you a new student?" the teacher asked. "Ok, what is wrong with you guys today, is this some kind of birthday prank? And have you seen my parents?" He asked. Of course they denied knowing him, so he went home. At home, he noticed that all of the family pictures in the house were missing. He finally believed something was wrong. He ran upstairs and pulled out a small cartridge from a secret drawer in the wall. He placed it in the GameBoy that was in his pocket. This game was like no other however, as Kevin had designed it himself. It was his life, in a game. He created it in case something bad ever happened. He made the game look back in the past, and saw that when he went to bed that night, there was a flash and everyone changed. Someone must have wanted him out of the picture, someone that could time travel he thought. The GameBoy must have protected me from being deleted, but not my parents. He tweaked the game a little that would help him freeze time, get real weapons, change things to a previous state, and more. He went out the front door. "Good thing this has an unlimited power supply" He thought. His friends were standing outside the door. "Um, we were just wondering if we somehow upset you, and if you would come to school with us." Ashley asked. He didn't answer. He pointed his GameBoy at her, and yelled "REWIND!". "What the heck? Hey, wait a minute, I remember everything now!" She said. Kevin did the same to Freddy. He explained that someone must have changed the past. Now he had to save his future.**

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2 a New Life

Gameboy: a Key to the Past, a Gift for the Future.

Chapter 2: a Past Changed

They were still talking about how the past had changed. "Didn't you get that GameBoy today, one year ago?" Fred asked. "If that's the case, whoever did this did this today for a reason." Ashley replied. "I remember that when I received it, whoever gave it to me told me it had a special power only on April 22nd, today, on my birthday. Wait a second, why can't I remember who gave this to me?" Kevin asked himself. "It must be someone else who has been erased." Fred replied.

Ashley and Kevin decided that when they were around other people, they would pretend they just met Kevin. They introduced him to many people in town. "So you're living in the old haunted house?" lots of people asked. He realized that no one had lived in his house because they didn't exist. Kevin spent several days improving his game, and enhancing and adding features. After every time the GameBoy was used (As in, a feature was used), The GameBoy needed a couple minutes to recharge its battery through solar power. However, on his birthday only, the system had unlimited power. Kevin hated being known as the "new kid" but he was glad he wasn't dead like the rest of his family.

One night, on his computer, Kevin found a secret file. It read: "Yes, I've finally done it. Now everyone who could stop me has been defeated. When my past self launches the attack on the city May 1st, nothing will stop me!". Kevin showed the police the file, and somehow, they actually believed him. Kevin then made an action game for battle, a detective game for finding key objects, and a copy of the game of his life. He was working on a time-travel game, but that would take months to complete.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3 A war!

GameBoy: a Key to the Past, a Gift for the Future

Chapter 3: A battle waged.

It was May 1st, the day of the attack. Although the police were stationed around the town, Kevin went to the city, that's where the attack was more likely to be placed. A giant ship flew over the city and clouded it at 3:14 in the afternoon. It opened a hatch, and tons of humanoid robots dropped out. They all had different types of guns. Kevin, Ashley, and Freddy hid inside a building. They acquired secret military equipment and set up a base. They set up cameras on every stop sign. They got a map of the entire city as well. They got a bunch of weapons too. The robots began shooting everything, and Fred and Kevin ran out to fight. They ran through the city firing pistols as they tried not to get hit by bullets. They eventually got tired and hid behind a building. A robot dropped down in front of them, they couldn't run. It fired at Fred, but Kevin jumped in the way. It was a solid hit to his chest. He lay on the ground, in pain. Fred pulled out a machine gun from his coat and absolutely obliterated the robot. "Kevin, NOOOO!!!" Kevin got up. "I was wearing a bullet-proof vest, remember?" "Oh yah, I totally forgot." Then tons of robots ran up to them, more coming every second. "Maybe I shouldn't have yelled." Freddy thought as he picked back up his machine gun. They fired at the robots for a while, tons being wiped out. But eventually, they ran out of ammo. Unlike them, the robots hadn't had a chance to shoot yet. They fired hundreds of shots at them, this was the end. He pulled out his GameBoy at lightning speed, and shouted "freeze!" Time froze, and the bullets froze in front of Kevin's face. He waited a couple minutes for the GameBoy to recharge, and when it did, he made it temporarily transform into a laser sword. He began slicing the robots in half. After he finished of all of the robots, as well as the rest of the ones in the city, he turned the GameBoy into a jetpack and flew up on the ship. He found the control room and destroyed the 2 robots piloting it. He destroyed the master panel that controlled the robots. He spent another hour rigging the ship to crash into the sea. That way it wouldn't destroy the city. He went back to the building where Freddy was still at, and removed all of the bullets from the air. He unfroze time. In a split second, all the robots exploded, the ship crashed, and the robots bullets were on the ground. "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED???" Freddy screamed. Then Ashley called up. "What just happened? All the robots exploded!" "We can talk about this later, I just froze time and destroyed them. I have a feeling that the culprit is here in the city."

A man with a parachute dropped out of the ship and landed on a building. Kevin flew up with the GameBoy as a jetpack. He saw a man with a black GameBoy in hand. He wore a leather black jacket and black pants, he wore sunglasses like Kevin's. "You! What are you doing here? "Who are you?" "It's impossible, I destroyed you and your family!" "So your behind all of this, you tried to change my past, so that no one would be able to stop you!" "You are brighter than you look kid." "Why are you doing this?" "It's none of your business!" "IT'S ALL MY BUSINESS! YOU DESTROYED MY FAMILY!!!" "Tough luck, You, your uncle, and the rest of your family tried to stop me from taking over the world, so I had them erased." "How?" "With this!" He raised up the GameBoy. "You're GameBoy is special too?" "Yes, but I don't have time to talk to the likes of you." "Well then, you'd better make time!" Kevin turned his GameBoy into a machine gun and began firing at him. The shots bounced off of him, and revealed a invisible ball was protecting him. "Let's see how you like me freezing time!!!" The man shouted as he hit a button on his screen. "No, it's not working! I forgot it wouldn't work if the GameBoy's were near each other!" He shouted. Kevin turned his into a sword, and lunged at him. But he was too fast, he dodged. He dashed toward him and made a strike with his sword super-fast. The sword broke in half and the GameBoy reverted to normal, and the shield was destroyed. Kevin put his action game into his system, and shouted "ROBOT!" The GameBoy transformed on his body, and he was inside a robot suit. He lunged toward the man and the man stepped out of the way. He tried to stop running, but fell off of the building. "Wha ha ha, I knew he couldn't defeat me… but how is he still alive?" Kevin turned on the thrusters on the leg of his suit, and flew back up. In slow motion, he flew up, and the thrusters turned off. He slowly fell back down towards the man. He pointed his leg toward him. Then, time sped up. He hit the man, and the man flew into the next building. He slowly fell off of the cracked window, into the city below. "N-no-oooo. I won't lose so easily!!! GameBoy automated program, send me into the year 2008!" The man said as he vanished. "That must be where he lives in the present day, or when the next attack should be." Kevin thought as he went back to the base. "2008, wow, the future… that guy must really want you out of the future, and the past." Ashley said. "His program wouldn't let him change time when he was near me, but the program I'm working on will let me change time in front of him!" Kevin said as he looked at the small device that the man left behind. "Well, only time will tell what's going to happen next, literally, In 2008." Freddy said. "Well, looks like we'll have a lot of spare time on our hands." Kevin said.

End of chapter 2!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 TimeTravel

GameBoy: a Key to the Past, a Gift for the Future

Chapter 4: Time Travel

It was one month since the attack, and Kevin decided to take school off for a while and work on his time travel project. He read up on tons of books about the theories of time travel, and started the program with the game of his life that he created. He made the game originally to be exactly what was happening at that time, now he had to make what had happened in the past available. With that information, he would have it calculate the future, but that was extremely hard to do with technology at the time. After he accomplished that, he would make a mode that would put him and his two best friends that time period in the game, affecting where they were in real life. But the Game boy's 8-bit processor couldn't handle that much info, so he devised a different plan. "Nintendo is doing so well in business that they'll have to make a better system when the GameBoy's hype dies down." He thought. So he made his game calculate what Nintendo would create in the future, much simpler than finding out the future of his life, or the entire world. So he got his friends to come over after school, and had them hide in an alley, so nobody from the future would see them pop out of nowhere. He it the program and it read "Destination, year 2007", and he hit enter. He and his friends walked out of the alley and into the street, where they gazed in awe at how much had changed. He saw a store called GameStop, and walked in. There were lots of people holding controllers in front of TV's. Kevin asked the clerk "Why are they holding controllers while watching TV?" The man laughed. "Sounds like don't get out much, that's not TV, that's a video game on the Xbox 360!" He burst out laughing. "And, seeing your awful clothes, I take it you haven't seen much of anything in the world in the last 20 years!" Kevin's friends were in awe playing the Wii. But Kevin wasn't that shocked, he knew that the future of video games would be like this. "Yah yah, whatever, just show me the best GameBoy you got." "You mean a Nintendo DS Lite?" "Sure." The clerk held out a used DS to him. "What are its features?" "It's got a touch screen, a microphone, 2 screens, its rechargeable, and its got better 3-d graphics than the Nintendo 64." "Nintendo 64?" The man laughed again. "It's 130 bucks." "Sounds reasonable." "Ok, here you go!" The clerk said as he put it in a bag. "Now go get some better clothes!" Kevin and Emily had to literally force Fred off the system and out the door. They went to Hot Topic and asked the employees to give them the best clothes available. After they left, they went to eat at a McDonalds. "So now that you've got that thing, what will you do with it? You can't do what you can with you're old system with it!" Fred said. "Well, that's why I made this permanent program to change the GameBoy into the DS, and not temporarily. So he hit a button on the old system and placed it on the new system, and it slowly morphed with the new system. "So, what will the difference be?" Emily asked. "This things got so much memory and power, I can make it do anything, including let us see the future, but not only a few seconds ahead like the old GameBoy, as far as we want, even years in the future, and let us time travel. So Kevin got a new Windows Vista compatible PC, and found that the Action Replay create your own cheats game combined with his knowledge could make changing his game so much simpler. So he made it calculate the past, to tell his future. He and his friends were ready to stop the man who had ruined his past…

To Be Continued…

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

GameBoy: a Key to the Past, a Gift for the Future

Chapter 5: April 21st, 2008

Kevin warped back to his own time, to say goodbye to his classmates and friends. He made the DS make them all remember who he was. Then, he went into the future, far beyond our future, to go get some futuristic weapons. But, he found a sad future, full of hopelessness and despair. He was ready to take on the man, for the last time, to save his family, his uncle, the world, and the future. He took his friends with him to the future, but he didn't let them come with him, it would be too dangerous. The date was…oh what the #$&, if you read the name of the chapter you already know! So he went on the building where he fought the man before, and he pulled out a piece of hair, the man's hair, and turned the DS into a DNA tracker, and found that the man was right where he was standing. "But, that doesn't make sense." He thought. He went in the building and searched several rooms for the man, but couldn't find him.

He eventually proceeded to the basement, and accidentally knocked over a vase, and under the vase was a button. He pressed it, and the wall opened to reveal a elevator, but it was more hi-tech than a normal elevator. "Welcome, to HELL!" The man's voice said in the elevator, it had to be a recording. He saw a giant machine when the elevator reached the bottom, and it looked like the most powerful device in all of history. And it was. He saw the man, with his back turned, working on the machine. He turned the DS into a machine gun and aimed it at his head. He fired. But the man got up, he had an invisible shield over him again, and the shots that missed him didn't harm the machine, it had a shield as well. "So, you decided to drop in…I've been expecting you." He snickered and said. "What the #$& is that thing?" Kevin asked. "Its just a little something I've been working on, and it's none of your or your #$&$ family's business." The man said as he walked toward Kevin, and turned his GameBoy from the invisible shield to normal. After a couple minutes of them pacing back and forth, waiting for the chance to make the first move, the man's GameBoy, in a woman's voice, like in an airplane, said "Fully recharged." The man hit a button and it turned into a machine gun that he quickly fired at Kevin. Kevin didn't touch anything, he just shouted "REFLECTOR SHIELD!" and his DS did, reversing the bullets at the man, they hit him and he flew against the wall, DEAD. Kevin looked at the past again and saw that it had changed so that his parents lived. Kevin had finally done it, he won. But then bullets shot out from the security cameras and killed him, the end! JUST KIDDING!!! Duh…

The man flew against the wall, and stood back up. "I'm wearing a bullet-proof vest, you little runt, you can't beat me that easily! But how did you just shout the words and it changed?" The man asked. "Built in microphone, and like you said, none of you're business!" He replied. Kevin ran at him and turned his DS from the shield to the sword, and ran at him, extremely fast, like, at 60 MPH fast. "But how did you change it without recharging." Were the words the man said before his machine gun was cut in half and he flew across the room from a punch in the face. Kevin pinned him against the wall. "Who are you?" "I…am…LORD SEGA!!!" JUST KIDDING AGAIN!

"I…am…Master Kawafungi!" (Kawafungi, which is the stupidest Japanese name I could think of, because I made it up!) "HA HA HA HA!!!! VERY FUNNY, NICE JOKE LOSER, NOW TELL ME WHO YOU ARE, BEFORE I KILL YOU!" "I mean it! I created the ultimate devices, 2 of them, and wanted to sell them to the world! But Nintendo stole them, and when they tried to produce it, Area 51 scientists found it was too dangerous to release to people, so they made a safety lock on every one that was produced, and instead of being the ultimate device, it was made to be a cruddy 8-bit game system!" "Is that it?" "No…I always wanted to rule the earth, so that's why I made the GameBoys. They were designed to mind control every user except me…but when the government changed it, there was only a minor side effect, that's what makes the games so addicting. So, I got one of the original systems back, and you're uncle got the other. When I made this giant device to mind control all mankind, and animals, he stopped me, and knew that I would change the past, and that you were special, and more powerful than him, so he gave it to you." "That's enough, its time to finish you!" "On the contrary, it's time to finish you!" Kawafungi's system said "Fully recharged." again. He pressed a button and it turned into a grabber, and grabbed Kevin's neck and started chocking him. Kevin couldn't talk to his DS, and he was dyeing, so he pressed a button and it turned into a pistol. He shot the grabber and ran to the middle of the base. He turned the DS into a pistol and shot it at the man's head. Kawafungi slowed down time and dodged it. Kevin did too. "You can't win! I'm smarter than you, and I've got the better system! Give it up already!" Kevin shouted. "Never." The man evilly replied. "Fine then, I'll freeze time and kill you!" Kevin yelled. "But with me dead, you're family will never come back!" "Why not?" "Because I erased them, I can only bring them back! And you could too, but you wouldn't know what part of history to where you could save them! You would waste you're whole life!" Kevin dropped his DS, thinking of how to win, and that was his biggest mistake. The man hit a button and his DS sucked in Kevin's, and they morphed together. "Although my creation is not ready to control the world, it's ready to control you!" He said as he placed the super system into a perfect fitting slot in the machine. "WHA HA HA HA!!!" He yelled as he powered it up.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

GameBoy: a Key to the Past, a Gift for the Future

1. Chapter 6

Kevin tried to run toward him, but Kawafungi pressed a button on a control panel, and the ground opened, and Kevin fell in. He fell on an extremely sticky substance, and couldn't move, he was beginning to sink in it. The crate Kevin was in rose up, and turned up so it was like he was standing. "You see kid, anyone who has possessed that GameBoy of yours, has the ability to fight the mind control, so that's why I created this." Kevin slowly sunk into the liquid, which was pink, and he couldn't breathe. The man pressed a button, and the pink turned black, and slowly merged with Kevin, turning his body, his mind and his soul, dark, and evil. Of course, you couldn't see this, because he was under it. The black started disappearing, but that's not what it was doing, it was going into Kevin, and after a while, a dark black boy stepped out. "I'm so glad we can finally see eye to eye Kevin, WHA HA HA HA!!" The man shouted. "But now that you're evil, you'll obviously betray me, but not for long!" "Oh yah? You want a piece of me?!?!" The deluded Kevin shouted. "Nope, I want all of you!" The man said. WAIT LET ME CHANGE THAT, KEVIN DOESN'T HAVE A FREE WILL ANYMORE.

A dark boy stepped out. "What do you want…Master?" Kevin asked. "Well, you're hypnosis only lasts for like 5 minutes with that thing, then you go evilly berserk and try to rule the world, so I'm going to turn on the machine so you will be my slave forever…and I will rule the world!" And he hit the switch, and green lights flashed. If you looked into Kevin's eyes, you would see they were turning green. "Now, finish this machine, and make it even better than I did!" And Kevin did just that. "I'm done master, I have used all knowledge that I have to make it, any more and I would have died trying." "Well done lad, now, you're of no use to me, so kill yourself." Kawafungi said as he threw Kevin a sword. "But then I can't serve you." "I don't care just do it already!" "Yes, master" Kevin said as he picked up the sword. Just then, Fred ran out of the elevator, with a pistol, and saw Kevin with the sword. "What the heck?" He thought, and accidentally pressed the trigger, shooting the sword out of Kevin's hand. But then he looked at the green light, and became hypnotized. He walked up and stood next to Kevin. "I am ready to serve…master" Fred said. "Hmm? Oh, look, you're friend came to rescue you, now, kill each other!" Kawafungi yelled. He turned around at the machine. "And now that the boy finished the machine, I will take over the world!" Ashley hid in the elevator, thinking of what to do. She jumped out and ran towards Fred, who was about to attack Kevin, while wearing special shades that Kevin had made for her on her birthday, they were impervious to anything, and he also made a pair for Fred. She threw Fred's pair on his head and he snapped out of it. He pulled out dagger and threw it at the big fat "off" switch. "Now why the #$ did I put an off switch there?" the man asked himself. Kevin went evil and tried to turn back on the machine. "Well, even if you stopped me, you can't stop him!" the man shouted. "We're doomed!" Fred said running around in circles.

"I will rule the universe, and nothing will stop me!!!" Kevin beamed. Fred and Ashley noticed that Kevin wasn't completely black anymore. He was just completely dark. He looked like a gothic version of his normal self. The liquid had merged with his body and brain, it didn't control it. "Kids, this isn't like a movie where they find a cure to save the victim of a virus and then stop the bad guy, this is real life." Kawafungi said, almost sorrowfully, because he knew one way or another he was just as doomed as everyone else. "He's right Ashley, that liquid is a part of him now." Ashley pulled out the super GameBoy from the machine and separated them into 2 again, and she threw the other to Fred. "There's got to be a button on here that does something that can help!" She cried. She found the main menu on the game Kevin made and found a option that said: Point to the person you want, and change them back to a previous form of themselves. There was a toggle bar that allowed changing to what state the person would be in. "Yes! Kevin created the perfect thing! But...isn't it a strange coincidence that he just happened to make the very thing we needed? Fred, I'm going to revert Kevin to his old self, the way he was 5 hours ago!" She yelled out. "Oh yah? I like the way I am, and nobody's going to change me, especially a sissy girl like you!" Kevin turned around and said. He grabbed her and threw her against a wall and the GameBoy flew across the room. Kevin picked up a sword and started walking toward her. "Use the force Fred...Use the force!!!" Rang in Fred's head. He reached out his hand and the GameBoy flew to him. NOT REALLY. Kevin ran up to the GameBoy and grabbed it. He pointed it at Kevin and hit enter, as Kevin screamed "nooooo..." and everything went slow, and then he instantly changed back to normal. "What happened? Where am I?" Kevin asked. ONCE AGAIN, JUST KIDDING I hate it when characters forget everything that's happened.

"Ashley! Fred! I'm not evil anymore!" He said as they ran up and hugged him, dropping the GameBoys. Meanwhile, the man was working on the machine, getting rid of that cruddy off button he put there. He saw the GameBoy's on the ground, and pulled out a special device that pulled the systems too him, like a magnet, but it didn't attract metal, it attracted a special component in the systems, and he merged them back together. As Kevin hugged, he dropped something small on the ground. Then he stopped and said "You're finished!" "No, I've only just begun!" Kawafungi said. "And now that I have the system back I will make you watch as I enslave humanity, for the last time!" "Not if I can help it!" Kevin replied as he pulled out two pistols and shot them at the man, at his face. Bullets run so fast that bye the time the man pressed the button to stop time on the GameBoy, it had already gone done his throat and now floated there in suspended animation. So he gagged and finally figured out a way to get it out of his head without touching it. He stared evilly at Kevin right in the eye, who had 2 pistols aimed at the wall and looked as mad as he was.

He decided to beat the crap out of them and unfroze time. They fell to the ground. Fred and Ashley wondered what had happened, but Kevin already knew. He hit another button and Kevin and his friends were stuck inside a bubble. He put the system in the machine once more and turned it on. "This machine doesn't hypnotize, it sends out signals all over the world that makes people believe that I rule the world and makes them do anything I say and worship me!" "Big difference loser..." Kevin struggled to say, he was pretty hurt. "Don't even try to escape that thing, its indestructible." Kawafungi said, almost reading Fred's thoughts. Then a giant beam rose high above them from the machine. "Anyone can fight the thoughts, but nobody would, because they think that the messages I'm sending into their brains are helping them. That's why you're not affected!" "That guy is awesome! Noo...I must fight it!!" Fred murmured. "So aren't you going to stop me!" Kawafungi asked. "Don't need to dude." Kevin smirked and said as he looked down at the little ball he had dropped next to the machine.

Everything went matrix again. The man saw where he looked and knew it had to be a bomb, so he ran behind a conveniently placed chair. Kevin pressed the button he was holding, and the bomb blew up, destroying the machine, and the table flew, along with Kawafungi, whose GameBoy split in half again, and one fell to the ground. As it landed, a button was pressed, and the bubble Kevin and his buddies were in broke.

OR: After the bomb exploded, Ashley yelled "I NEED A BAND-AID!!!" and pounded the "Indestructible" ball until it broke. Whatever actually happened, the base started to fall apart, and both Kevin and Kawafungi scrambled to get out. Fred grabbed the fallen DS while rushing to the elevator and Kawafungi grabbed the other, and used it to teleport into the elevator, closed the doors, and ditched the kids. Parts of the base started exploding and the ceiling started falling. A plank of wood fell on Fred, and the GameBoy flew through the air and landed in Kevin's hand. Kevin hit a button, and picked up the plank. "I didn't know you were that strong!" Fred said as Kevin helped him up. "I'm not, I equipped myself with the GameBoy's "Super" mode. Just then the ceiling above Ashley fell, and she died. NOT REALLY ONCE AGAIN Just then the ceiling above Ashley fell, along with tons of Mirrors, and Kevin grabbed Fred's hand and ran at the speed of light and saved her. "How are we going get out without the elevator?" Ashley asked. "Leave that to me!" Kevin exclaimed. He ran up to the elevator door and punched through it, then grabbed his friends and jumped down the shaft. "AHHH!!!! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!" Ashley screamed. "Not yet we're not..." Kevin whispered. Then he flew up the shaft sort of like Super-Man, but without his arms in front of him. He busted and flew right through the elevator, and through every story of the building. Kawafungi met him there. "You may have stopped me today, but you won't stop me tomorrow!" Kawafungi yelled as he went into the future.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

GameBoy: a Gift for the Past, a Key for the Future

Chapter 7

"Tomorrows my birthday in the year 2007, so no matter how powerful my GameBoy is from my programs, Kawafungi will be just as powerful, so I'll need some kind of strategy to beat him." Kevin said, opening up a wormhole to the next day. "Well, lets get going!" he said as he jumped in. His friends followed. When he arrived, he yelled "This is the last time we'll fight Kawafungi, I will defeat you!"

Then he noticed the city he was in was in bad shape, like worse than deserted, in ruins. Cars everywhere and building's torn. Just then an army of robots flew up from all sides. Some looked like the ones from the attack before, others looked more hi-tech and powerful, with huge guns. Master Kawafungi's voice came out of every robot, and every not completely destroyed television set in the city. "I tricked you! When I warped to today, I knew that you would follow, so I went back to yesterday at the exact time you left, and because you destroyed my machine, used my robots to take over the world!" He exclaimed.

Kevin pulled out from a switch from his pocket and pressed it. All the older model robots blew up. "I figured out a code that sends out an invisible field that destroys all those robots." Kevin explained. He then summoned 2 GIANT guns the size of like, a building to fall from the sky with his DS. Ashley and Freddy ran around in circles screaming as the guns fell from above. "Just try to catch them; I'll be back in a while." Kevin calmly said as he warped away. "Well, Kevin finally lost it, we're doomed." Fred said as he stopped running.

They finally fell down to crush them, and Fred and Ashley noticed that the handles were small enough for them to hold. They tried to catch them, and when they did, they found that they were weightless, even though how big they were. They turned around to face each other, and when they did they accidentally killed about 100,000 robots by smashing them with the guns. "LETS KILL EM!!!" Fred yelled. Billions of robots came from the north and the south, and Fred faced north, Ashley faced south. All the robots charged there guns and fired (These are like laser guns) and as the blasts came for them, they fired there's, which they soon found out fired a MASSIVE energy beam and wiped out the robots and what was left of the city. But then they got shot with some kind of laser handcuffs on both their legs and feet, and then more robots came up and injected something in there skin and they passed out, and the guns fell and destroyed the highway below.

They were carried out of the city, to the middle of the US, which looked like one of those futuristic robot citys you always see in the movies. Once there they were flown to a huge tower with the letter K on top of it, and below them on the ground were all the people in the world working as slaves. Inside they met a massive humanoid robot that looked like Kawafungi sitting on a giant throne. Fred and Ashley then woke up. Kawafungi's voice boomed "Did you really think you could stop me? I rule the world now, I'm invincible! Even if you destroy me, my robots will keep possession of the world! And don't think your friend can save you either, because he'll come to save you, and he'll meet his doom!" "Blah blah blah, whatever, Kevin has a plan to defeat you!" Ashley said. After a couple hours Kevin and Ashley fell asleep and Kawafungi got bored. "That's it Kevin! If you don't want to save you're friends, I might as well destroy them!" He said, and a giant cannon came out of the ground, and the robot aimed it at them and pressed the enormous trigger. But the machine just fell apart. "What? NOOO!!" Kawafungi screamed. Then in a second his robot fell apart, and Kawafungi fell to the ground. "I…hate…that…stupid…kid…robots, find and kill that guy! All robots in the city now!" Kevin warped to the base in front of Kawafungi. "Its over, you've lost! I freed all of the slaves, and equipped them all with weapons, and they are on the ground right now laying bombs, that will destroy every robot with EMP's!" All of the robots that weren't fighting humans came to destroy Kevin as ordered and cornered him. "Rrrr….ok robots, deal with Kevin later, for now, recapture the humans and destroy the bombs they laid!" After they left, ALL THE HUMANS AND THE ROBOTS DIED, EXCEPT KAWAFUNGI AND KEVIN, WHO FIGHTED FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!!! Well…not really.

After they left, Kawafungi yelled "So, Kevin, you want to fight for a 3rd time? You know you can't beat me, and I can't beat you, why don't you just give up?" "Its not going to be like that this time…this time it will be different, this is our last fight, you can't win." Now I haven't written about this before, but unlike other movies, there's only one person in that time period at a time, and also, the GameBoy's can't move from whoever's hands there in when time is frozen. Kawafungi summoned another robot suit, and once again it fell apart. "How did that happen again?" "Duh, I froze time." Kawafungi and Kevin both turned their systems into swords once again, and when they clashed, Kawafungi said "Neither of us can win this fight!" "Not true. You let you're guard down old man, you forgot I wasn't the only hero here. Kawafungi turned around as Ashley and Freddy both shot the guns Kevin had kicked to them when he warped in. The shots stunned him and he froze In his place and fell. But he was still able to hear everything, just like a person in a coma. "I tricked you Kawafungi, the bombs that the people planted were decoys, I planted the real ones under the city. Plus, the people were equipped with enough weapons to fight, but not destroy all the robots, just to distract them. Then everyone heard a faint boom. The bombs went off, and they heard tons of explosions everywhere. Then Kevin warped everyone, even Kawafungi, back to his own time and home. Kawafungi, still frozen disappeared. "What just happened? Kevin, Kawafungi got away again!" Ashley cried. "No he didn't, that blast that you guys shot went through him, into the GameBoy. It's like a computer program. It makes any humans freeze, and I designed it to go back to the time my parents were killed by Kawafungi, and stop him, then teleport back here. Oh, and after it was done, it was programmed to send Kawafungi into the sun." Kevin explained. Then, the man's system popped on the ground. "It's over, for the last time."

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

GameBoy: a Key to the Past, a Gift for the Future

Chapter 8

The day Kevin stopped Kawafungi, was Kevin's 18th birthday. He ran inside to see his family, and they all greeted him. "I have to tell you guys everything that happened!" Kevin shouted as he hugged them. "Don't worry Kevin, we already know, I made a game for the GameBoy that showed you're future, we know all about your adventure." His uncle said. "Happy birthday!" everyone shouted. His friends came in, and they partied all night with the Wii Fred stole from the future. "Kevin, you know, I have a lot of things to explain to you" His uncle told him. That night Kevin sat with his friends on his roof looking at the stars. "You know, it's sad that that has to be the future." Fred noted. "Yes, but that's a future we can change!" Kevin exclaimed. "You know Kevin, I never gave you that present for you're 16th birthday, guess I owe you 3 presents!" Ashley said, and then kissed him. After that he put the GameBoy in a secret spot in his basement, he would have a good future, without it….unless trouble started again.

The End!


End file.
